


Sidestep

by The_Wavesinger



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: A moment of divergence.





	Sidestep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annathecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathecrow/gifts).



The Council is _displeased_.

Obi-Wan bows his head, tightens his grip on Anakin's shoulder. Best to wait them out. They're not even angry at him right now.

Yoda peers at Obi-Wan with gimlet eyes. "His mother's permission, did you get?"

"I assume Master Qui-Gon did," Obi-Wan says stiffly.

Yoda thumps his stick on the ground. Hard. "His mother's permission you will get."

Obi-Wan bows.

Anakin restrains himself until he's out of the Council chamber. Then, with all the glee of an excited pre-teen, "We're going to see Mom?"

Obi-Wan can't help but smile down at him. "Yes, Anakin. We are."


End file.
